Nocturne
by Engelen
Summary: Noe jeg plutselig følte for å skrive... Litt fluff, men du kommer ikke til å drukne i kliss! Min første ficlett på norsk (faktisk min første ficlett i det hele tatt;))... Fra Evert Taubes 'Nocturne'... Les og anmeld! Værsåværsåvææærsåsnill


~*Nocturne*~

_Sov på min arm_

_Natten gömmer_

_Under sin vinge _

_din blossande kind _

Harry James Potter ligger og døser i fanget mitt. De ellers så store, grønne øynene, innrammet i lange, svarte vipper er nå nesten helt lukket. _Mine øyne_, tenker jeg stolt. Jeg smaker på ordene. Harry. James. Potter. Det er nesten for godt til å være sant, tenker jeg glad mens jeg stryker min lille sønn over det ravnsvarte, dunete håret som har vokst frem helt forrest på hodet, og legger seg som en liten pannelugg.

Hvis noen hadde sagt til meg for ett år siden at jeg ville komme til å ble den lykkeligste personen i verden, ville jeg antakeligvis ledd av dem. Jeg, Lilly Evans! Men det er rart hvordan ting forandrer seg. For meg er alt snudd på hodet. Eller har ting egentlig alltid vært opp ned, og først nå har de blitt rettet opp? Det er i hvert fall slik det føles. 

_Lycklig och varm _

_Snart du drömmer, _

_Flyr mig i drömmen _

_Som våg flyr vind._

Jeg holder på å sovne selv også, der jeg sitter behagelig i gyngestolen Sirius snekret til oss i bryllupsgave. Jeg må le ved tanken: Sirius hadde gått rundt som en tikkende bombe, verkende etter å fortelle oss hva vi kom til å få. Han oppførte seg som et barn ville gjort på julaften, et barn som ikke kan vente med å åpne presangene. Jeg tror nok jeg kan snakke for James også når jeg sier at det var litt av et sjokk vi fikk da vi fikk vite at han faktisk hadde _laget_ den selv: James' barndomsvenn var kjent for aldri å lage noe som kunne kjøpes for penger, og hvis det ikke kunne det, brukte han gjerne uker på å finne et sted som faktisk solgte tingen –kun på trass. Vi reknet alltid med at det var fordi han rett og slett ikke klarte å lage noe selv. En gang tilbrakte han en måned med nesa stukket ned i diverse postordrekataloger for å finne noen som solgte slike hagegnomer som gompene er så glade i, som var kledd i Hawaiiskjorte og sang 'Deilig er jorden'. Tro det eller ei; han fant det! Så derfor måtte stakkars Lucius Malfoy bite i det sure eplet og ikle seg Griffings Rumpeldunkkappe en hel dag! Jeg tror han aldri kom helt over den hendelsen. Det gjorde forresten aldri Tasselabb heller: han lo så fælt den dagen at han ramlet ned fra tribunene på rumpeldunkbanen og slo ut en tann.  

Ikke det at jeg synes synd på Malfoy nå; den slimete lille ålen som kom løpende til Mørkets Herre som en annen hundevalp, og håpet på at noe av 'glansen' –hvis en kan kalle det for noe slikt, til Imperiet han-du-vet skapte ville drysse ned på ham også. 

Men det er ikke noe jeg bekymrer meg over nå. Vi har en lønndomsholder som ikke vil tyste på oss for alt i verden,vi har tak over hodet, vi har mat, og ikke minst; vi har hverandre. Det høres sikkert ut som en klisjéfylt såpeopera, men det er faktisk sant. Vi har hverandre, og det er nok til at vi vil komme helskinnet igjennom, til tross for skyggene som kryper oppover oss og prøver å dra oss ned til alle de tusener av døde, drept av Voldemort og hans tilhengere. De har skapt et helvete på jord, jeg vet det, men allikevel finnes det spor av kjærlighet og varme igjen i dette øde og kalde landskapet. Vårt siste halmstrå, og vi klynger oss til det som om det var snakk om livet. Og det er det jo faktisk også.

Men når jeg ser på den sovende skikkelsen i armene mine, er det akkurat som om alle vonde tanker blir blåst bort, og jeg blir i stedet blir fylt av en varmende og glad følelse som sprer seg fra hjertet og ut til hver fingerspiss. Verden er god når du ser på et sovende barn. Verden er trygg når dette lille barnet strekker ut en lubben liten arm og griper den ti ganger større hånden din i søvne. Og plutselig befinner dere dere i en gjennomsiktig boble som bare inneholder dere to. Han trykker hånden din, som om han ønsker å beskytte deg mot farene utenfor boblen.

Jeg hører døren knirke. 

"James," roper jeg. Jeg vil at han også skal komme inn i boblen og føle det jeg føler. Men ingen svarer. Jeg roper en gang til. Fortsatt ikke en lyd. Det er mørkt i rommet, og en øredøvende stillhet har lagt seg. James dro ned til byen tidligere i dag, og han burde være hjemme snart nå. 

"Bø!" noen griper plutselig tak i skuldrene mine bakfra, og jeg gir fra meg et lite skrik samtidig som jeg rykker en halvmeter opp i luften. 

"James!" utbryter jeg når jeg ser mannen som kommer fram bak stolen og gir meg et lett kyss, "har du tenkt å skremme livet av meg? Dessuten, du vekket nesten Harry." Jeg ser ned på sønnen min, som har begynt å røre på seg. Heldigvis gir han kun fra seg et tilfreds sukk, og sover videre. 

James skal til å svare, idet vi begge hører at det knirker i underetasjen igjen. På et øyeblikk har jeg kommet meg på bena, og jeg trykker Harry inntil meg. Han lager noen lyder i protest, men jeg klarer heldigvis å dysse de ned. James løfter han varsomt over i sine armer.

Jeg seg på James, og han gir meg et urolig blikk. Boblen slår sprekker. Jeg begynner å bli nervøs. Ingen andre vet at vi bor her, bortsett fra… Peter!  Jeg puster ut, og litt av anspentheten er forsvunnet. Peter likner altfor mye på James, og har sikkert også tenkt til å snike seg innpå meg bakfra, han også. Da vi gikk på Galtvort gjorde de det hele tiden, fordi de syntes jeg var så morsom når jeg ble sint. 

" Peter!" roper jeg, smilende. Ingen svarer. 

" Peter!" James har tatt fram tryllestaven sin, og nå beveger han seg forsiktig bort til trappen. Jeg holder pusten igjen, og lister meg på sokkelesten etter ham. Tryllestaven har jeg i et fast grep i høyre hånd. Alt er stille. Altfor stille. Stillheten er så rungende at man kan ta og føle på den. Lydløst blir vi enige om at jeg skal åpne vinduet på kjøkkenet, i tilfelle vi må komme oss ut av huset fort. 

Jeg har akkurat kommet inn på kjøkkenet da jeg hører lyden av løpende føtter. Jeg spinner rundt, og ser James komme springende, mens han klemmer Harry så hardt inntil seg at han begynner å skrike. 

"Lilly, ta Harry og løp!" roper han panisk, "det er Ham! Løp!" jeg gisper og tar tak i den lille, skrikende bylten James kaster til meg. "Jeg skal holde ham igjen -" begynner han. Plutselig ligger han på gulvet, innhyllet det grønne lyset jeg har sett så altfor mange ganger før. Avada Kadavra. James er død. Jeg klarer ikke å skrike, og i hvert fall ikke å løpe. Jeg ser opp fra liket og gjennom tårevåte øyne får jeg øye på en tynn, kappekledd skikkelse. 

Det er Ham. 

Omgivelsene begynner å svømme rundt, og jeg klarer nesten ikke å holde balansen. Harry skriker så jeg er redd lungene hans skal sprekke. Kinnene hans er skinnende våte av tårer. Verden blir mer og mer utydelig. Den mørke personen kommer sakte nærmere. Jeg utstøter et fortvilet hikst, og er redd jeg kommer til å besvime av redsel. Plutselig fyller en kaklende latter luften, og blander seg med Harrys døende hyl. 

Kun en tanke holder meg ved bevissthet, kun en tanke har klart å feste seg. 

_Ikke la Ham ta Harry._

_Slumra min vän. _

_Natten skrider. _

_Kärleken vaktar dig _

_Ömt och tyst._

~fin~


End file.
